


[Podfic] unsportsmanlike conduct

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cargo Shorts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve Is a Good Bro, and clapbacks, no wait steve is a bad bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Oh, suck my dick, Barnes,” Steve growls.“Well not with that attitude,” Bucky says primly.





	[Podfic] unsportsmanlike conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steebadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steebadore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [unsportsmanlike conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423429) by [steebadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steebadore/pseuds/steebadore). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1T26G-TSpKkk9hOVogizDHT1DVtZ3wOx1/view?usp=sharing) (12 MB) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thatsmysecret for aiding and abetting and, of course, to steebadore for being generally awesome.


End file.
